Under the Blue Sky and the Dark Night
by Folk827
Summary: Se conocieron de niños y se hicieron amigos, pero a medida que pasaron los años se dieron cuenta que el amor había crecido con ellos.
1. Prólogo

_**Under the Blue Sky and the Dark Night**_

Chapter 1

"Hey James piensa rápido" dijo Kendall mientras tiraba la pelota.

"Auchh, Kendall porque no me avisaste primero" James se sobaba la cabeza, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Quee, si te avisé, sólo que estabas distraído" Manifestó Kendall mientras se acercaba hacia James.

"Bueno, es que estaba mirando a aquel niño de ahí, lo conoces" Dijo James mientras apuntaba hacia los columpios.

"Nop, creo que no, y porque te preocupa tanto"

"Bueno, es que esta sólo en el columpio y se lo ve triste, que dices si lo invitamos a jugar con nosotros" Dijo James.

"Uhmm, bueno está bien" Dijo Kendall, a medida que se acercaban hacía el niño.

"Hola compañero, quieres jugar con nosotros" Dijo James

"Me estás hablando a mí" Dijo el niño con una voz apagada.

"Claro, a quien más, ven vamos a jugar mi nombre es James, James Diamond y tengo 8 años y este es mi amigo Kendall Knight, tiene 9 años, cómo te llamas tú"

"Me llamo Carlos García, tengo 8 años también" Contestó con la mirada hacia abajo.

"Que bien, entonces, ¿quieres jugar?" Dijo James

"Ok, pero no puedo tardarme, mi mamá vendrá a recogerme"

"¿Estas en el parque tu sólo?" Preguntó Kendall

"Sí, mi mamá me dio permiso para ir al parque, esa de ahí es mi casa" Dijo Carlos apuntando a una casa de color azul.

"Quéee pero si nosotros vivimos a unas casas cerca de aquí y nunca te habíamos visto" Dijo James sorprendido.

"Es que recién nos mudamos, recién ayer nos terminamos de alojar"

"Ahhhhh" Dijeron ambos, asentando con sus cabezas.

"Y, ¿tenías amigos en la otra ciudad donde vivías?" Pregunto James.

"No, nadie quería juntarse conmigo" Dijo Carlos muy triste.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, pues acabas de hacer dos amigos" Dijo James.

"Enserio, de verdad quieren ser mis amigos" Carlos bajó rápidamente del columpio y fue directamente a abrazar a James, tanto corrió que los dos cayeron al suelo.

"Gracias, gracias…" decía llorando Carlos.

"Hey, no llores amigo, ahora ya no estarás sólo" Dijo James, secando las lágrimas de Carlos con su pulgar, mientras tenía la otra mano en su rostro.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y fueron a jugar a la pelota con Kendall.

Pasada la media hora, la mamá de Carlos fue a recogerlo, Carlos presentó a los dos nuevos amigos que había hecho a su mamá.

"Mami, mami, podrían James y Kendall, quedarse a dormir uno de estos días en la casa, podríamos jugar toda la noche" Dijo Carlos, muy entusiasmado.

"Claro que sí hijo, pero antes debo comunicarme con sus mamás, para que les den el permiso correspondiente"

Corriendo a abrazar a su mamá, Carlos le agradeció.

"Bueno, nosotros también nos retiramos Carlos…espera si recién te acabas de mudar eso quiere decir que irás a la escuela con nosotros" Dijo Kendall.

"Ajá, desde este lunes me integraré al tercer grado"

"Ahhh, estarás en el mismo salón que el mío" Dijo James sorprendido.

"Es cierto" Carlos fue a abrazar a James. "Gracias James por haberme pedido jugar con ustedes, desde ahora te consideraré mi primer y mejor amigo"

James respondiendo al abrazo dijo "Excelente, nunca antes había tenido un mejor amigo"

"Hey y yo qué" Dijo Kendall disgustado.

"Bueno Kenny, tu y yo somos como hermanos, bueno según nuestras mamás dicen que nos conocimos desde que éramos bebés" Mencionó James.

"Uhmmm ok, con tal que no me dejen de lado" Carlos corrió hacia Kendall también y le agradeció por ser su amigo.

"Bueno chicos, Carlos ya tiene que irse" Dijo la mamá de Carlos.

"Adiós James, adiós Kendall, la pasé muy bien hoy, ya estaremos acordando cuando se quedan a pasar la noche, tengo muchos videojuegos" Dijo un alegre Carlos.

"De acuerdo Carlos, nos vemos el lunes en el colegio" dijo James.

Y mientras Carlos se alejaba con su mamá, Kendall y James retornaban de igual forma a sus casas, felices también de haber hecho un nuevo amigo

_**Under the Blue Sky and the Dark Night**_

Bueno, chicos este es el prólogo, será Jarlos, con un poco de Kogan. Gracias por el tiempo que se dan para leer esta historia, y espero las críticas correspondientes o sugerencias, hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 1 - Destiny

_**Under the Blue Sky and the Dark Night**_

Chapter 1

Era lunes por la mañana, hora de ir al colegio, Kendall estaba esperando junto a su hermana Katie el autobús. Mientras tanto, James había ido a buscar a Carlos dado que se estaba retrasando.

"Carlos, estás listo" Grito James desde afuera de la casa.

"Ya voy espérame, mamá ya me voy James me espera" Gritó Carlos al salir de su casa, despidiéndose de su madre.

"James hola" Dijo Carlos mientras corría a abrazar a James.

"Hola Carlitos, apúrate que el bus nos dejará" Dijo James mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

"Ok, vamos" James y Carlos alcanzaron a Kendall y Katie, el autobús estaba doblando la esquina aproximándose al paradero.

"Aquí viene el bus, y mi primer día de escuela en Minnesota" Dijo Carlos muy entusiasmado.

El bus se acercaba y abría sus puertas.

"Buenos días señor conductor" Dijo Carlos muy educado.

"Buenos días hijo, suban con cuidado chicos" Dijo el Conductor.

Carlos encontró asientos y rápidamente llamó a James para que se siente junto a él.

"Jamie, por aquí" Exclamó Carlos, James sólo sonrió y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Carlos. Kendall y Katie se ubicaron unos asientos más adelante.

"Jamie, sabes que el Domingo vi al camión de mudanza estacionarse afuera de mi casa, te apuesto a que son nuevos vecinos" Dijo Carlos.

"Ah sí, excelente, ojalá y haya otro niño para que sea nuestro amigo"

"Hey, pero no te olvides que eres mi mejor amigo, así que no te compartiré tan fácilmente" Dijo cruzando los brazos el pequeño Carlos.

"Claro que no, mi tiempo siempre estará disponible para ti primero Carlitos" Dijo James, mientras miraba a los ojos de Carlos. De pronto, cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

"Porque me sostienes la mano Jamie" Preguntó Carlos curiosamente.

"No lo sé, sentí que debía hacerlo" Dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Oh bueno, ok puedes agarrarme la mano Jamie, además así me siento protegido"

El autobús llego a su destino, Kendall acompañó a Katie a su salón mientras se despedía de James y Carlos. Ambos se dirigieron a su salón respectivo.

"Jamie mira, carpetas dobles, ven siéntate conmigo" Dijo Carlos

"Ok Carlitos, lo iba a hacer de todos modos" Carlos sonrió, ahora siendo él quien cogía la mano de James "Gracias" dijo, ambos sonrieron.

"Este será el mejor día clases" Dijo Carlos

Tocaba la campana de entrada, los pequeños tuvieron su primera clase, Comunicación para James y Carlos Integral, mientras que Kendall, quien se encontraba en el aula del 3er grado tenía clase de Matemáticas.

"Haber niños quien me puede decir cuánto es 2 por 10", el salón era un silencio total, Kendall quería levantar la mano pero no estaba seguro de su respuesta, de pronto en la puerta, un niño de cabello castaño contestó. "Es 20", la profesora se percató de donde provenía la voz e invitó al niño a acercarse frente del salón. "Correcto…clase este semestre tenemos un nuevo compañero que se incorpora, preséntate hijo" dijo la maestra.

"Hola, mi nombre es Logan, tengo 8 años y me acabó de mudar aquí en Minnesota" Dijo el nuevo compañero.

"Bienvenido Logan" Todos respondieron al unísono.

"Bueno Logan puedes tomar asiento", la profesora apuntaba al único asiento vacío que estaba junto a Kendall, el cual ondeaba su mano llamando la atención de Logan.

"Hola amigo" Dijo muy sonriente Kendall.

"Hola" Dijo Logan sentándose. Kendall esperaba que Logan aunque sea le pregunte su nombre, pero nada, sólo se quedó escuchando la clase. "_Debe gustarle mucho las matemáticas…" _pensóKendall.

Las horas pasaron y el sonido del timbre señalaba la hora de almuerzo.

"Ven Jamie, vamos a comer" Dijo Carlos tomando la mano de James con dirección hacia una mesa.

Mientras tanto, Kendall terminaba de guardar sus cosas para dirigirse al comedor.

"Hey, amigo Logan, quisieras ir al comedor conmigo, podemos sentarnos juntos"

Dijo Kendall, mientras Logan se ponía su mochila.

"Ok, claro te acompaño"

Carlos divisó a Kendall entrar al comedor.

"Kendall por aquí" Dijo mientras lo llamaba con la mano.

"Hola James, Hola Carlos, les presentó a mi nuevo mejor amigo Logie" Kendall dijo muy sonriente.

"Hola Logie" Ambos pequeños saludaron.

"Hola" Dijo fríamente, sentándose para comer su lonchera.

"Y como les fue hoy" Dijo Kendall

"Muy bien, la profesora tomo dictado de palabras, yo saqué B, pero Jamie sacó una A" Dijo Carlos sonriente , mientras James asentaba con su cabeza.

"Y a ustedes como les fue" Pregunto James.

"Muy bien también, tuvimos clase de Matemáticas, aquí mi amigo Logan es un genio" respondió Kendall.

"No soy un genio, sólo me gusta estudiar y hacer tareas" Dijo Logan amargamente.

"Estudiar?, tareas?, Kendall seguro que es un niño y no un extraterrestre" Dijo James, mientras reía con Carlos. De pronto, Logan se levantó y se fue de la mesa corriendo.

"Chicos, no deberían burlarse así de mi amigo, iré a buscarlo, tendrán que disculparse, los amigos se apoyan, recuérdenlo" Kendall se levantó y fue corriendo tras Logan.

"Jamie creo que no debiste decir eso, Jamie malo" Dijo Carlos moviendo la cabeza a los costados.

"Pero Carlitos, no fue mi intención, me disculparé cuando lo vea" Dijo James.

Sonaba la campana que indicaba que había finalizado la hora de comer.

Carlos y James regresaron a sus salones. Kendall, por otro lado, encontró a Logan en el baño llorando. Se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Logan sintió el abrazo y entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Kendall.

"Logie, no te pongas así, mis amigos sólo bromeaban, no son malas personas" Dijo Kendall, que para su corta edad, trataba de manejar la situación con excelencia.

"Es que en mi otro colegio se burlaban de mi porque era un nerd que le gustaban los números y no quería que piensen eso aquí en este colegio" Dijo Logan.

"Ok no te preocupes, si alguien te llega a molestar, yo estaré aquí para enfrentármelo, eres mi mejor amigo ahora y te defenderé pase lo que pase " Dijo Kendall.

"Gracias Kendall" sonrió Logan. Ambos muchachos salieron del baño, escuchando el timbre, con dirección a su salón de clases.

Las horas pasaron y el día escolar había terminado, Kendall fue a buscar a Katie y se reunió con sus amigos para subirse al bus.

Logan y James se sentaron juntos, mientras Katie se sentó junto a una nueva amiga. Kendall se puso a buscar asiento.

"Kendall, por aquí" Logan lo llamaba.

"Gracias" dijo sonriente Kendall

"No te preocupes, gracias a ti más bien, mejor amigo" dijo Logan, mientras Kendall sostenía la mano de Logan

"Porque me sostienes la mano Kendall" Digo curioso Logan

"No estoy seguro, pero sentía que debía hacerlo…Por cierto, Logie dónde vives". Dijo Kendall, mientras el bus se detenía en un paradero.

"Justo ésta es mi parada" Kendall observó como Carlos, James y Katie bajaban.

"Hey, esta también es mi parada".

Bajándose los pequeños del bus, James acompañó a Carlos a su casa.

"Nos vemos James, nos vemos Carlos" Dijeron Kendall y Logan.

"Y bien Logie donde vives" Dijo Kendall.

"En realidad debería de seguir por el camino que Carlos y James están yendo" Dijo Logan.

"Oh, enserio, no me digas que vives en la casa que estaba en venta, al frente de la casa de Carlos, una de color azul" Dijo Kendall.

"Sí es esa!" Dijo Logan muy exaltado.

"Eso significa que vivimos casi cerca, podré ir a tu casa para jugar" Dijo Kendall

"Que bien, y yo podría ir a tu casa a hacer tarea" Dijo Logan

Ambos rieron, y cuando empezaron a caminar, se encontraron con James y Carlos.

Mientras James dejaba en su casa a Carlos, pudieron ver que Kendall dejaba a Logan en la suya, los cuatro se despidieron ondeando sus manos. Luego James y Kendall se dirigieron a sus hogares.

_Quien iba a pensar que desde una amistad pura, se desarrollaría un romance celestial_

_**Under the Blue Sky and the Dark Night**_


End file.
